narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seireitou's Training: Beyond Comparison
Seireitou was lying down on a tree on the outskirts of Konoha till he was kicked off. "You idiot!" yelled Byakko "What i do?!" said seireitou, "I swear, i wasnt using your Hakurei as a bong again!" he said. "You wha.... well, thats not why im here, im here to find out why you let that Scarr guy win the match!" he yelled "Well, he's not my target, so to release my real powers would be the same as to give a playbook of all my moves to Echo and Hikaru" he said. "Well, i wanted to ask you something" said Byakko... "What?" he asked "Would you like to train with me?" Byakko asked "What for?" he asked "Well, when you fought Hikaru, you guys were more or less then equal. Which doesnt make sense, you have the potental to overshadow Hikaru and Echo in power several times. "Byakko say what?" he said, confused. "While im in their league easily, i dont consider myself at that level your talkin about" seireitou replyed. The Planet of the Kais Byakko teleported Seireitou and himself to a far-off planet in the Other World. "What is this place?" asked seireitou "This is known as the Sacred Planet of the Kais, the place where we will be training" said Byakko "Byakko, we dont have time to just practice on some taijutsu and blademinship!" said Seireitou "I know that, i have others things planed to draw out your hidden potental" said Byakko "What?" asked seireitou "Instead of just training your self, my good friend is gonna do it" said Byakko as a person with noble clothing and elfish ears appeared. "Hello, im the Supreme Kai, Shin" said the Kai "Hold on, you couldnt wait for me!" said an old man approaching them. "Im sorry, sir" said Shin "Hpmm, and who's he!" said the old man "This is Seireitou Hyuga, the Vessel of Ragnarok, Elder Kai, sir" said Byakko "Welcome to the Kai Planet, Seireitou, Elder Kai will be overlooking your training" said Shin. Seireitou's eye twitched, "This Old guy is trainin me!?" he asked The Elder Kai looked at him, "OLD MAN!! YOU YOUNG PEOPLE HAVE NO RESPECT!!" he snapped Seireitou stepped back, "ah, sorry" "He may seem like an old guy, his "essential ritual" will draw out your hidden power" Byakko said. "Really!" said Seireitou "HPM, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL JUST DO IT, WHATS IN IT FOR ME!?" said Elder Kai Byakko offered him a few things but he hated it Seireitou thought then whispered to him, "Hey, if you do it, i promise you a date with a really hot Earthian female" Elder Kai listened, "Who?" he asked "Her name is Tsuneide Uchiha, if you help me, i promise you a date with her" seireitou said. Byakko came up to him, "Hey seireitou, isnt Tsuneide Haizo's wife?" said Byakko Seireitou smiled, "So what, he wont mind" "So, how about it?" seireitou asked while showing him a picture of Tsuneide "Deal!" he said blushing The Essential Ritual "Okay, sit down" said the Elder Kai as he sat down "Alright" seireitou said as he sat down parallel to elder kai The Elder Kai put his hands out and closed his eyes. Minutes went by and Seireitou sat there, confused "Are uh, we gonna begin?" asked seireitou "SHUT UP, STUPID BOY... im doing it, just be quiet" said Elder Kai Hours went by, and they just sat there, both had their eyes closed "Seireitou, im gonna head out, be back in a day when you guys will be done" said Byakko as he teleported away. Meanwhile... Byakko was around the world of the living for a while. Days passed and he went back to the Other World A Brand New Seireitou As Byakko and Shin watched, the Elder Kai opened his eyes "Ok, we're done" said Elder Kai Seireitou got up and opened his eyes, but didnt feel anything "Ok, you "did" it, but how will i know it will come in use in fighting?" seireitou asked "Just do that Shukai thing you always do and dont worry about it, it'll hapen, if you let it" elder kai said "All i have to do is go Shukai, and believe" said seireitou "ah, try beleiving somewhere else!" elder kai said He slowly yelled, his power rising greatly The Elder Kai was blown away, so did all the grass on the planet, then the crust, layer by layer. Byakko and Shin were blown away by this extreme energy. Smoke covered the field, then blew away, revealing seireitou standing there, him and the entire land was covered in his electric discharge but he was in his base form. "Whoa, would ya look at that, i knew Elder Kai was doing something but!....... i mean, he's way stronger then he ever was in his Kyuukyoku Shukai form and he's only in his Base form, amazing" byakko said, amazed by the power Seireitou looked at his hand, crackling with lightning discharge. "Now this, is awesome" he said, even amazed at himself "Uh, excuse me, WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO HELP ME!!" yelled the elder kai, his head stuck in a mountain. He was pushed out, and said, "Finally, you couldnt wait till i moved?!" "Sorry, but i have a question.... now that im this strong, do i lose the ability to go to Bankai and Shukai?" he asked "Nonsense, accually, their power has increased greatly like your own. Right now, your base state is stronger then the highest form you could go to in your previous form. This is because when your power increases, the zanpaktou's also increases together with yours" said Elder Kai. "Awesome..... Faster then Echo, stronger then Hikaru... unstoppable" he thought to himself as he smiled "Seireitou, we're not done yet, there are a few things that we will do now that you've become this strong, like a special Shukai state of your KyuubiTaishou beyond your current Kyuukyoku Shukai, known as Bankoku Shukai (Universal Shukai), but thats top secret for now. "I say we spar alittle to test your new power" said Byakko. Seireitou vs Byakko, the 5 Second Battle Byakko immediatly powered up to Shukai and charged at Seireitou. Seireitou ducked and gut-punched him once Byakko grabbed his stomach and fell over in pain. He began to cough up blood "Amazing, he took out Master Byakko in one hit, while he was in Shukai too!" said Shin gasping at this level of power. "hmm, pretty good, considering Byakko's power" said the Elder Kai Kaioshin Arts Byakko recovered an hour later, back to full. "Heh, sorry Byakko, i guess i still dont have a hold on this power" said Seireitou "Well, thats too bad. because, we're not done with the ritual" said Elder Kai "Wha...?!" said seirieotu shocked "Its true, you arent at the level you should be at. Your potential is way too great to unleash all at once, that is why we will seal your power when we finish with all 10 of the rituals and add a final 11th "super" seal, to balance your power to this current level you are at right now" said Byakko. "Anyway, first, we will teach you about Kaioshin arts, the god techniques" said Elder Kai. "What are those?" asked seireitou "They are a series of special techniques used primaraly by the Kais but can pass this knowledge down, which Shin and I will do" said Elder Kai "Yeah, and while your doing that, ill make the arrangements for the Universal Shukai training, then we do the last 9 rituals and use the Seiyaku Seals and the "special" seal to seal your power to the Kyuukyoku pre-training level, and your done" said Byakko as he left. "Ok, come with me" said Shin Cave of the Ancients The three walked inside of a cave "This is known as the cave of the ancients, only Kais are allowed in here but we consider you one of our own. In this place, time doesnt exist, you can train as long as you want and you will never age nor shall time pass in the opposite side of the cave" said Shin "Hhpm, speak for yourself" said Elder Kai "The first move we will teach you is called Chou no Ryoku. It is a special attack that summons an unbreakable thread, invisible to even a Sharingan or Kagegan and traps the target and whil they are trapped, the string sucks out their chakra the more they struggle. Seireitou trained for a day and mastered the technique. "Ok, good, the next move is called Cube Fade, which allows you to turn your body into cubes and dodge almost any attack" said Shin Seireitou trained for 3 days and got it down. "Good job, now then, next is the Hana Gaeshi, which is a move that you place your hands in a seal infront of you and can deflect any technique or blast composed of chakra, no matter how powerful" said Shin Seireitou trained for a week and mastered it "Exellent, now then, next is the Instantaneous Movement, which is an ability to get any where in the universe instantly. Unlike Instant Transmition, this technique does not require the user to lock onto a Ki target. They can go anywhere regardless of if there is a Ki target there. Seireitou trained for a day and learned it. "Okay, just a few more to go, next is the Ikoukan o Hatsusei, which you put your hands infront of your body to suck up any attack or anyone into a portal and send them to another dimension. Seireitou trained extra hard and learned it within a month. "Alright, next is the Kuukanteni Punch. With this attack you create a hole in time and space that has an entrance and an exit. You then punch into this hole and your fist or even foot comes out of the exit, allowing you to attack enemies from afar. Seireitou trained for about 3 days to master it. "Ok, wehave a few more to do" said Shin Seireitou learned a large amount of Kaioshin techniques and mastered them. "Alright, we are don.." said Shinas Elder Kai intervined. "Almost done, these is one more thing taht i want to teach you" said Elder Kai "What?" asked Seireitou "It's a secret that im implanting in you for only to use in dire conditions" said Elder Kia as his hand glew and palced it on Seireitou's head, giving him the jutsu. Bankoku Shukai Seireitou returned to the outside to find Byakko waiting for him. "You ready, Seireitou?" asked Byakko as he said yes and went with him somewhere. They arrived in a deep valley. "good, this place should be deep enough so your power doesnt destroy the planet and like the cave, time stops here too" said Byakko as he faced Seireitou. "Seireitou, i wnat you to think of something that you hate, and i mean really hate but... at the some time, i want you to think about something that you love beyond anything else. The hard part of this is because two confliting forces like love and hate is very hard to think of at the same time. It took seireitou a good 10 hours and he could do it "Next part..... is learning it" said Byakko as he went to his Shukai Lv.4 and fought with seireitou for 10 weeks and then... a spark Seireitou's power started to cover the universe in a powerful glow. Hikaru, Echo, Ryun, Minkai, Haizo and many others could all feel an immense power forming above them. They all smiled. Seireitou returned to hsi orginal state. Byakko, beaten up from 10 weeks of Kick the Byakko into moutains, "Good, you've ascended, but i warn you, Seireitou, never use it ever, and keep it secret from your friends, even in fights, GOT IT!?" yelled Byakko Seireitou frowned, "fine..." Studying "Okay, now then, seireitou, before releasing you full potential, we need to improve your mind, so it can keep up with your overgrowing power" said Byakko as millions of scrolls were thrown at seireitou "These scrolls list every single battle straegy used in ninja warfare and you have to study all of them, don worry, you will study in this valley so you dont age" said Byakko as he left and seireitou yelled in anger For the next year, seireitou only read those books, and since time stood still, hsi powers wouldnt whittle away during his reading. After two years, seireitou was finished and Byakko gave him a chest "Inside this chest lyes inner wisdom, place the orb inside of you to obtain its wisdom" said Byakko Seireitou put the orb in him and receieved the wisdom within it One on One Training "Ok, seireitou, for a while, let's do some one-on-one training, learning some new jutsus and such. We will still train in the valley, as to not lose time" said Byakko The two trained for a good while, increasing Seireitou's chakra, shape and nature manipulation abilities to extroadinary levels. He was able to shape his chakra in any form, without much effort. "Alright, good, but, your taijutsu could use some work... however, im gonna teach you a special technique that can disable a person's chakra with your own in close range combat, its called Shunkō or 'Flash Cry'. Its a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. It concentrates high-pressure Spiritual Energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. It can also be used to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement and chakra, its very useful against someone like Echo, who can enter your body's chakra. You can just disable him right then and there with this and combined with the power you will unlock soon, this will truly be your most valuble weapon" said Byakko. Seireitou trained together with Byakko, mastering Flash Cry to a great level of mastery. Improving What He Has "Byakko, i need to tell you something" said seireitou "Whats up?" byakko asked "Everytime i learn something new, it seems to always be used against me by Echo and Ryun and even Hikaru" said Seireitou as Byakko nodded "So, i was thinking, if there was a way to learn to increase the usage and power of my current moves, then i would only need those certain moves in battle, like the Kokuho and KatonGetsuga and even Dragon Strike" said Seireitou "Yes, i agree, instead of you learning more stuff, maybe you should increase what you have to the point where it becomes undefeatable" said Byakko Improving KatonGetsuga "Okay, lets start with KatonGetsuga. Basicly, the Getsuga is a fang shaped blast infused by Kyuubi chakra" said Byakko "Right, but where you going with this?" asked seireitou "Well, only one is easily dodgeable and blockable, but, what if you were to make it more powerful and make more of them at once?" asked Byakko "Heh, then, itll be undefeatable, right?" said Seireitou smiling "Right" said Byakko Seireitou trained in the valley on KatonGetsuga. He improved it to the point where his blast had the power to demolish un breakable blade like Hakurei wihtout much effort and made up to 20 Getsugas in one shot. Seireitou then trained on other of his techniques and perfected them to a grand level. The Birth of a New Sharingan "Seireitou, you know how Echo's sharingan was fused with his father's evil and evolved into the Demon Sharingan?" asked Byakko "Yeah, what of it?" asked Seireitou "Well, thats called a Collaboration Infusion, when some outside presence fuses with an inner power. Now, think, if you were able to fuse you sharingan's abilities wiht KyuubiTaishou's powers, then...." said Byakko "Then, ill have a new sharingan, right?" said seireitou smiling "Right" said Byakko Seireitou trained and fuse his Kyuubi chakra with his sharingan and timed them it to make it complete. He now possessed a new sharingan, the Yokai Sharingan Meeting with Grand Supreme Kai, The Secret Release "Seireitou, i have orders to take you to the Lord Grand Supreme Kai, Lord Irounaku. He wishes to see you, Seireitou. I hope you realize what an honor this is, neither i nor even Hikaru have ever met him" said Byako as he led Seireitou to a doorway. "This path will lead you to the Celestial Realm, where the Supreme Grand Kai is" said Byakko as Seireitou ran up to find a another room that led to the outside. In the distance, he saw a planet which he flew to. He arrived, to see a beautiful planet, with lush green grass and a pink sky. He went further in to see Irounaku, sitting there. "Hello, my name is Irounaku, or Irou for short, no need for formalities" said Irounaku. "Ok lord Iro... i mean, Irou. You wanted me?" asked Seireitou "Yes, i was listening in on your training, and there is something i want to entrust to you" said Irou. "Sir, why me, surely there are people more deserving then me?" asked seireitou. "True, but, i can tell, even though you reveal yourself to be someone who only wishes to be stronger, i can sense within your heart, that you are the only one who can bring peace to this world, that is swayed by evil and war" said Irou "Thank you sir, but... still, why did you want to see me?" asked seireitou "I wanted to entrust something to you, something that anyone can obtain so keep it secret and share it to those you can trust the most, even then, dont" said Irou "I promise sir" said seireitou Irou held out his hand and impanted something in Seireitou "This is called the Zenkai, or "Absolute Release". This is a form beyond Shukai in the sense as Bankai surpases Shikai. It is the true final release of a zanpaktou. In Shukai, the two bodies become one, but in Zenkai, the souls also become one. This form is only obtainable when someone know Shukai and has released all of their dormant potential, and only the Elder Kai has that ability. But, you must promise to me, that you will never resort to this power, for it may end all of existance as we know it" said Irou "....Yes Sir, i promise!" said seireitou "Also, you cant use this till you release all your power in the next 9 rituals, but still, never resort to using it, understand!" said Irou "Yes Irou-sama!" said seireitou Seireitou left back to the Planet of the Kais "That boy, he... will be our savior" said Irou Returning to Earth: Breaktime Seireitou returned to earth for a small break from his training. As he flew through the air, he sensed his friend's power levels "Ryun and Echo, theit still training, but still, id say their power matches my power in this base form right now, but thats my speculation for now" thought Seireitou He then picked up Minkai's and Haizo's power levels and laughed A while later, he picked up on Hikaru's power "Hmmm, so, i should have known Hikaru's true powers were never revealed.... lets see, thanks to my training, if i focus hard enough..... i should be able to sense Hikaru's untapped power and calculate it" thought Seireitou as he flew in closer in a tree and completly masked his power so Hikaru and Mizu couldnt find him. After a good few minutes, he flew away "Interesting" he thought to himself He flew back to the other world. The Final 9 Rituals Seireitou and Byakko returned to the open field to resume the rituals. "Are you ready to unlock your final hidden powers?" asked Elder Kai "....Yes, im ready" said Seireitou as he sat down Seireitou and Elder Kai sat there for a few days, using the ritual 9 times. Finally, after the 2nd month, Elder Kai got up. "Done" he said Seireitou got up and released his power. The entire universe shook, planets were falling out of orbit, crashing into other planets. The people on earth immediatly sensed him. Hikaru, Echo and Ryun all could sense the ennormus power from above, all of them shocked as to who was it, except for Hikaru who knew it was seireitou but couldnt get a bearing on his exact power level. Seiyaku Seals Byakko yelled with all his power, "Seyaku no Ichi, Seyaku no Ni, Seyaku no San, Seyaku no Yon, Seyaku no Gou, Seyaku no Roku, Seyaku no Shichi, Seyaku no Hachi, Seyaku no Kyuu, Seyaku no Ju, SEAL!!!!!" he yelled as seireitou returned to normal form. "He then yelled, "Seiyaku no Saishuu"!!!!, adding the final ultimate seal to Seireitou. Byakko sighed, "thank god, that would have been bad" he said Seireitou could tell his power was out of the universal scale, "Byakko, when you sealed me, how strong am i with all 10 seals on? he asked "You are as strong as you are in Kyuukyoku Shukai before trainign here with us, so like you were at the end of the first ritual" he said as he implanted the release and seals in Seireitou's mind "These releases will alow you to release your power pice by peice, but id advise not to release past the 2nd seal, believe me" said Byakko as he sat down, those selas taking alot of energy. Seireitou felt as if he was reborn, as if he could take on the whole world by himself but, snapped to reality, this power could easily kill all those he cares about, and knows not to use the power that often, ever in fact. ...Father "Seireitou, i have a surpise for you, someone who wants to see you" said Byakko as a male with Hyuga eyes, about in his 50's approached Seireitou "Who is he?" asked seireitou "Seireitou, i cant believe it, it is you, my name is Hokarou Hyuga" said Hokarou. Seireitou was socnufed then gasped, "Hokarou..... dad?!" "Thats right, its good to see you after so long. Not since you were a baby" said Hokarou as he hugged Seireitou After talking for a while, "Seireitou its time to go back!" yelled out Byakko "Good luck out there son, i wish i could go with you but my place is here, make your father proud son, i have faith in you" Hokarou said "Thanks Dad" said seireitou "This is the last time ill get to see you, till you make your way into the Other World" said Hokarou "You ready, show them what a Hyuga's made of!" said Hokarou "yeah" said seireitou as he hugged Hokarou once more "Okay, now go be a hero!" said Hokarou as Seireitou went to Byakko "Im gonna do my best dad" said Seireitou as he left, Hokarou smiled, believing in his son "Hmm.. he leaves and didnt even say thank you...." said Elder Kai angerly. The Return to Earth Byakko and Seireitou stand ontop of a large mountain in a rocky area. "Well, we're here, now you're on your own, the lone Hyuga" said Byakko "Byakko, i have a favor to ask" said seireitou "Yes, what is it?" asked Byakko "My father was of the greatest heros ever, and i wanna fight in the same clothing as him" said Seireitou. "Yes, of course. Your quite respectful, now, remind me again, what does it look like, what color was it?" he asked "Uh, how about the one he was just wearing" said Seireitou Byakko flashed his energy on seireitou and seireitou appeared in different clothing, like his dad's "Thanks, its perfect!" said Seireitou. "Anything for a savior, we expect great things from you Seireitou, dont let us and the world disapointed" said Byakko "No way, im not gonna start letting people down!" said Seireitou Byakko waved and left. Seireitou turned and stared at the sky, seeing the images of Hikaru, Echo, Ryun, Minkai and Haizo in the clouds and flew off with great speed towards the sky, passed the clouds. THE END Category:Fanon Story